Quiero olvidarte, Irie-kun
by Tatistus
Summary: Naoki ha decidido casarse con Sahoko-san para salvar Pandai. Kotoko necesita olvidarse de su primner y único amor no correspondido, y cuando Kotoko se traza una meta, la logra. ¿O no? El fic se ubica alrededor del capítulo 15 de "Itazura na Kiss Love in Tokyo", cuando Naoki le dice a Kotoko que debería encontrar un buen novio para ella, ¿recuerdan? Pues, ¡aquí vamos! M por sexy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'll have a fic entirely in Spanish. If I see that people like it, I'll translate it into English. Now you know which my mother language is!

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Quise incursionar en el mundo del fanfic en español, espero que me salga bien ya que, no sé por qué, usualmente mi musa me habla en inglés ^^'. Por favor no olviden dejar su review para que me ayuden a mejorar ;)

Este fic está inspirado en el anime y el manga, pero más que todo en "Itazura na Kiss Love in Tokyo". Voy a intentar no estar muy OOC, pero no prometo nada ;D. El primer capítulo será corto, a modo de introducción. Será un fic breve en general.

Los hechos se ubican alrededor del capítulo 15, cuando Naoki le dice a Kotoko que debería encontrar un buen novio para ella, ¿recuerdan? Pues, ¡aquí vamos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Naoki anunció su compromiso con Sahoko-san. La tierna, educada, habilidosa, silenciosa, bella y femenina Sahoko Oizumi. Todos entendían que ellos hacían una gran pareja, incluso Kotoko, que empezó a perder la esperanza de ganar el amor de Naoki. Ella tenía que estar feliz por él, ¿verdad? Se supone que uno debe alegrarse por los triunfos de las personas que se llevan en el corazón, pero Kotoko no podía evitar sentir una tristeza amarga, profunda, llena de ilusiones rotas y desesperanza.

Era de noche. Naoki llegó tarde a casa, luego de acompañar a Sahoko-san a su hogar al término de la cena de bienvenida a casa de Shigeki. Kotoko estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina, cuando escuchó la puerta principal. Caminó hacia la entrada y lo encontró subiendo los primeros escalones. Apretando el delantal rosado entre sus manos, se acercó un poco a él y le dijo con voz frágil:

"Okaeri, Irie-kun. Llegas tarde"

"Tadaima, ¿y mis padres?"

"Ya todos están durmiendo"

"Ya veo… Hasta mañana."

"Sahoko-san, se nota que ella está muy enamorada de ti…"

"Es buena chica, ¿no crees?"

"Si, es una gran mujer. Te va a hacer muy feliz, Irie-kun." Kotoko se giró, poniendo todo su empeño en que su voz no se quebrara o sus lágrimas no cayeran.

"Deberías conseguir un buen novio tú también", dijo Naoki, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. Quería agregar un tono sarcástico, pero la sola idea de ver a Kotoko en brazos de otro le formó un nudo en la garganta. Se dio media vuelta para seguir subiendo las escaleras sin terminar de comprender el porqué de ese nudo, pero se detuvo al escucharla balbucear.

"Oh… La verdad… Yo… Ya estoy trabajando en ello. Mañana tengo una cita. Descansa, Irie-kun."

Naoki quedó petrificado en el escalón, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. _¿Está trabajando en ello? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Con quién?!_ Se giró para vocalizar todas las preguntas que invadían su mente, pero vio que ella ya no estaba ahí. _Bah, ¿y a mi qué me importa? Alguien definitivamente tiene muy mal gusto…_

Kotoko estaba en la cocina, dejando salir las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo los últimos minutos.

"Este es el fin… tantos años de amor no correspondido se acaban aquí, ahora. Quiero que Irie-kun sea feliz, quiero que logre una buena vida al lado de alguien compatible para él, y ese alguien no soy yo, no soy yo, no soy…" Las lágrimas ahogaron sus palabras. Se quitó el delantal, lo colgó en la puerta de la nevera y se fue a su habitación. Tomó sus elementos de baño y se dirigió a darse una ducha, tratando de pensar solamente en la cita de mañana. Al encerrarse en el baño, se quitó la ropa y abrió el agua caliente, permitiendo que sus músculos se relajaran y su mente se tranquilizara. _Tranquilidad, necesito tranquilidad…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sugoi! ¡Segundo capítulo! Recuerden que este va a ser un fic cortito pero sustancioso o, como escuché alguna vez en la tele, "chiquito pero picoso". En fin, recuerden por favor dejarme sus review, ¡son mi dicha y gloria! Acepto tomatazos, correcciones de ortografía y gramática y aportes amorosos. Makenai!

* * *

Capítulo 2

La mañana de un nuevo sábado llegó y Naoki se dirigió a la cocina después de tomar una ducha. La noche anterior no sintió ganas de ducharse, sino más bien de golpear a un sujeto cuyo rostro o nombre desconocía. Quiso estar en la cocina temprano para alcanzar a Kotoko antes que saliera, ya que cada fibra de su ser le exigía fastidiarla, decirle que era una _baka_ , recordarle lo poco talentosa que era, generarle un gesto, una reacción, una frase mal articulada, un movimiento torpe. Su alma le exigía obtener evidencia de que él, Naoki Irie, aún podía hacer que Kotoko girara alrededor de él. Se imaginó a sí mismo en un plano heliocéntrico, siendo él un sol y Kotoko un bonito y reconfortante planeta que giraba a su alrededor, siendo también el único planeta que albergaba vida y felicidad. Tuvo que sacudir fuertemente su cabeza al ver la fantasía absurda e infantil en que se estaba sumiendo. _Al final Yukki va a tener razón: la estupidez de Kotoko es contagiosa. Pero ella, ¿dónde está? Llevo aquí 20 minutos y no la veo ni escucho sus pasos erráticos. ¿Será posible que…?_

"¡Ohayo, Onni-chan!"

"Oi, Yukki. Te levantaste temprano para ser sábado."

"Ya lo creo, llevo despierto un buen rato. Como siempre, es culpa de la idiota de Kotoko. Me imagino que también te despertó a ti con sus 'rutinas de belleza' que de poco o nada le sirven, ¿no?"

"No, de hecho, no la he visto o escuchado hoy."

"Es porque salió hace una hora. Cuando fui al baño la vi, se puso un vestido nuevo y tacones, incluso llevaba algo de maquillaje. Me compadezco del idiota con el que pasará hoy todo el día. Me dijo que llegaría tarde y salió corriendo al auto de ese chico."

"¡¿Auto?!"

"Si. No sé mucho de marcas, pero se veía como un último modelo."

"Veo… Voy a estar en mi habitación revisando los reportes de ventas de Pandai, por favor no me interrumpas."

"Ok, onni-chan. ¿Y tú desayuno?"

"No tengo hambre."

Naoki cerró la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido. Se sentó en su cama, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y escondiendo la cara en sus manos. _Kotoko salió muy temprano y aun así dejó dicho que llegará tarde. Va a pasar más de 12 horas con un imbécil que no sabe cómo aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en 12 horas… Aunque a mí qué me importa, igual tengo una cita más tarde._ Se puso de pie para sentarse nuevamente, esta vez frente a su escritorio. Abrió el reporte de ventas y empezó a resaltar los puntos clave, era fundamental entender cómo cortar gastos sin que ello implicara un recorte de personal. Prefería disminuir los ostentosos beneficios que los empleados recibían, pero eso constituiría una violación a los acuerdos establecidos en el contrato. _¿Qué estaba pensando mi padre al dar desayuno, almuerzo y tentempiés gratis TODOS LOS DÍAS a los empleados? Y ni siquiera son sencillos, lo más probable es que ellos coman mejor en Pandai que en un restaurante italiano o chino…_ Naoki siguió trabajando, comparando los informes de los últimos 7 trimestres. De repente, escuchó Dreamer, de One Ok Rock. _El celular de Kotoko, ¿tan pronto llegó ella? Claro, qué hombre en su sano juicio va a soportar una cita con la reina del caos…_

Casi sin darse cuenta, Naoki sonrió y salió de su habitación siguiendo el origen del ringtone que se repetía una y otra vez en el celular. Llegó a la habitación de Kotoko, pero al abrirla no encontró a nadie allí. Solo estaba su celular en la mesita del tocador, mostrando varias notificaciones en su pantalla. Movido por la curiosidad, tomó el celular y miró las notificaciones fácilmente, ya que Kotoko no tenía clave de desbloqueo. Las 5 llamadas perdidas eran de Satomi y Jinko. Había también 3 mensajes:

\- Jinko: ¡Cómo te atreves a salir con Daisuke sin primero mandarme una foto de tu outfit!

\- Daisuke: Ya estoy afuera de tu casa. Te espero, pero no te afanes. No desayunes, que encontré un sitio perfecto para que desayunemos juntos ;)

\- Daisuke: Este es un mensaje para la despistada Kotoko, quien acaba de decirme que dejó olvidado su celular en casa y quien probablemente solo leerá esto en la noche: Felices sueños; apenas estamos desayunando, pero sé que tendremos un día maravilloso juntos. Gracias por acceder a salir conmigo, un abrazo ;)

Si en algún momento hubo una sonrisa en el rostro de Naoki, ya no quedaba ni el rastro. _Kotoko es una idiota, si algo pasa no habrá forma de contactarla. En este momento debe estar deshecha en sonrisas con el tal Daisuke, ojalá se le atore un pedazo de pan…_

Kotoko, en efecto, estaba teniendo un día maravilloso con Daisuke. Lo conoció por intermediación de Jinko, quien al enterarse del compromiso de Naoki decidió presentarle a su primo, el mejor tipo que conocía. Estudiante de segundo año de Ingeniería Aeronáutica, 22 años, alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, piel ligeramente bronceada, estilo un poco informal. Su sonrisa era una mezcla entre calidez y coquetería, sus silencios jamás eran incómodos y sus palabras sonaban divertidas y frescas. Él sabía de la situación sentimental de Kotoko, conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos no correspondidos por Naoki Irie y entendía que una cita con ella no tendría muchos frutos aparte de divertirse y pasar tiempo juntos, pero Daisuke no logró resistirse a la petición de Jinko ya que él en realidad estaba interesado en Kotoko. No sentía amor, pero tampoco podía negar que esa chiquilla lo cautivaba con su rostro delicado, sus labios carnosos y, aunque vistiera como una niña de 10 años, él sabía que debajo de esa ropa holgada e infantil había un cuerpo bien formado. Su ingenuidad y buen humor eran cualidades que no fallaban en hacerlo reír cada vez que veía a Kotoko y Satomi en la casa de Jinko, donde a veces se les unía para hablas boberías y relajarse.

Cuando Jinko le pidió que llevara a Kotoko a una cita él aceptó sin mostrar mucha emoción, pero en su fuero interno había mucha curiosidad por ver cómo era el lado femenino de Kotoko. No avanzaría hasta donde ella no le permitiera, ya que sabía que Irie estaba calado hasta sus huesos. Pero, ¿y si lograba, por lo menos, robarle un beso? Sería muy interesante…

Kotoko y Daisuke terminaron su desayuno entre risas y chistes malos.

"¿Ahora a dónde vamos? Conozco un parque público muy bonito, las hojas de los árboles están preciosas este otoño. Aunque creo que sería difícil encontrar un sitio para parquear tu auto, Daisuke."

"Bueno, qué tal si primero vamos al museo y después caminamos hasta el parque, ¿te parece?"

"¿…Museo…? ¿Recuerdas con quién estás? Kotoko Aihara, estudiante muy por debajo del promedio, despistada profesional… De un museo solo lograría reconocer la puerta y la cafetería."

"¡Qué exagerada! Reconocerías muchas otras cosas, como las ventanas, las bancas, el techo, los baños…" Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa que destilaba sarcasmo.

"Qué gracioso, Daisuke… Creo que me voy a desmayar de la risa…" Kotoko lo miraba con ojos aburridos.

"Vamos, no seas así. Vamos al Museo Metropolitano, hay una exhibición de Arte Clásico y Moderno dirigida a niños y adolescentes. Es muy interesante porque explican de manera clara, entretenida y concisa las bases del arte e incluso nos enseñan mensajes ocultos en él. Prometo que te vas a divertir, ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favorcito? Las pinturas de Francis Bacon te van a en-can-tar."

"¡Aaaaah! ¡Está bien! Pero si me aburro, si simplemente bostezo, me tienes que sacar corriendo de allá."

"¡Claro! Y te llevaré al parque otoñal para que sientas la adrenalina de ver las hojas doradas mientras caen…"

"Estás hoy con tu bufón interno a flor de piel, ¿no?" Kotoko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, viendo a su vez la de aquel muchacho. _Es una sonrisa algo… ¿atractiva? ¿incitante? No logro dar en el clavo con esa sonrisa de Daisuke…_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Tercer capítulo! Soy una diosa generosa, jejeje ;D  
Espero con ansias locas sus review. Recuerden que es un conjunto de capítulos cortos. ¡A leer! ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La pareja de comediantes frustrados concurrió al Museo Metropolitano y, para sorpresa de Kotoko, la mañana se fue volando. Disfrutaron mucho la exhibición e incluso se pasearon por otras salas. Lo único que le indicó el paso del tiempo fue el furioso estómago de Daisuke que, en un gruñido que hizo girar a varios, le exigía un delicioso tributo. Entre la vergüenza de él y la risa de ella se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida árabe que quedaba cerca del museo.

"¡Hace rato tengo ganas de kebab!" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos por un segundo y empezaron a reír como un par de colegiales. La atención de todos en el restaurante se fijó por unos breves segundos en la joven pareja que se ahora se acomodaba en una mesa uno frente al otro, particularmente la de otra pareja que estaba dos mesas más adelante y a la derecha y cuyo componente masculino se notaba rígido e incómodo. Los ojos del muchacho lanzaban miradas de rabia a los recién llegados, lo que hizo girar a su acompañante.

"Naoki-san, ¿está todo bien?", pregunto Sahoko, que no veía a una Kotoko agachada debajo de la mesa recogiendo el tenedor que había tirado.

"Sí, solo que no soporto a la gente idiota y bulliciosa." Contestó Naoki, enfocando su atención en el menú. Tenía que controlarse, no iba a dejar que una Kotoko le viera su ira. _No tengo motivos para sentir rabia. Sahoko supera con creces a Kotoko en todos los sentidos. Sahoko va a saber ser la mujer correcta para mí. Concéntrate Irie, lo que haga Aihara te debe importar poco o nada._

El mesero tomó la orden de Sahoko y Naoki e inmediatamente después fue a tomar la orden de Kotoko y Daisuke, quienes al unísono dijeron "Quiero kebab de cordero, por favor." El mesero sonrió al ver a la pareja mirarse con asombro y diversión. Escribió las bebidas y los acompañantes que tendrían y se retiró.

"Somos la pareja ideal, ¿no Kotoko? Bueno, solo que yo soy más alto y atlético y guapo." Daisuke tenía en su rostro otra vez la sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

"Parecemos más bien hermanos separados al nacer, ¿no Daisuke? Solo que yo soy más bonita y dulce y adorable." Respondió Kotoko ofreciéndole una sonrisa y sacando la lengua de manera infantil. Daisuke no puedo evitar que sus ojos enfocaran ese pequeño pedacito de lengua rosada y brillante que salía tímidamente de los imanados labios de Kotoko, desviando su mirada para no hacer algo repentino. Miró un poco a la derecha y su mirada se encontró con la de Naoki, quien ni siquiera se molestó en disimular o mirar a otro lado. Daisuke dio media sonrisa y, mirando a Kotoko, tomo una de sus manos y empezó a acariciar su palma. Kotoko sintió un involuntario cosquilleo e intentó retirar la mano, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola un poco más fuerte.

"¿Qué… qué haces?" El sonrojo se empezó a apoderar de los pómulos de Kotoko.

"Nada, solo voy a leer tu futuro. Es uno de mis muchos talentos."

"¿En serio? ¡Por favor dime si voy a pasar mis exámenes! La verdad no debería estar aquí contigo, sino estudiando…"

"No pienses en estudio ahora, acércate un poco más para que nadie escuche tu fortuna."

Una divertida Kotoko se reacomodó en su silla y aproximó su rostro al de Daisuke, expectante de las tonterías que el muchacho iba a decir. Daisuke también se reacomodó y se acercó a ella, pero solo para tener la oportunidad de observar nuevamente a Naoki quien estaba recibiendo su orden sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Esta línea en tu mano dice que debes abrir tu corazón a nuevas aventuras. Tienes en tu futuro a un adonis que quiere hacerte ver lo atractiva que eres sin hacerte daño. Esta otra línea dice que tu mente infantil es uno de tus mayores atractivos, pero que debes darle paso a una Kotoko más madura, que no vea la vida amorosa como si fuera un cuento de hadas. El mismo adonis de antes está dispuesto a mostrarte a la mujer que hay dentro de esa niña." Daisuke acariciaba con un dedo cada línea de la palma de la mano izquierda de Kotoko, quien con cada contacto sentía un cosquilleo que ya no solo se localizaba en su mano. Cuando Daisuke terminó de hablar, tomo con su otra mano el mentón de Kotoko y le hizo mirarlo, mientras él recorría cada facción del pueril rostro y sonreía, pensando: _Kotoko ve la vida de un color rosa fluorescente que la enceguece. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla a entender los muchos otros colores que alguien tan carismática y buena como ella puede experimentar… Una cosa es el amor, otra cosa es el cariño y en medio del cariño puede haber un poco de diversión sana. ¿Será ella aún muy infantil para entenderlo?_ Su vista se detuvo en los labios entreabiertos de Kotoko, suculentos y con un leve labial rosa que acentuaba su atractivo. Solo centímetros los separaban de un beso.

Kotoko se sentía entumida. Su cabeza no procesaba correctamente desde que Daisuke empezó a acariciar su mano. _Fue un toque sutil, cálido. Mi mano le transmitió al resto de mi cuerpo electricidad. Y ahora que me mira los labios y lo tengo tan, tan cerca… Quiero besarlo. Pero él no es Irie-kun…_

Justo cuando ella iba a separarse llegó el mesero con un vaso de leche. Los dos se separaron y miraron al mesero como si tuviera tres cabezas y ocho ojos.

"Nosotros no pedimos leche", dijo Daisuke con una ceja enarcada.

"Pero mi compañero me dijo que el señor de la mesa 8 solicitó un vaso de leche cuando se dirigía al baño. Ustedes son la mesa 8."

"El señor de la mesa 8 no ha ido al baño. ¿Sería la 18?" Pregunto una extrañada –pero aliviada- Kotoko. Miró a Daisuke quien no dejaba de mirar al mesero.

"No, nuestro restaurante solo tiene 12 mesas… ¡Ese Akira me las va a pagar, ahora el vaso de leche saldrá de mi salario!"

"No se preocupe, yo lo pago. Igual tengo sed." Daisuke se tomó el vaso de leche y le sonrió al mesero, quién agradeció con otra sonrisa y se retiró para buscar el pedido de la pareja. Daisuke no puedo evitar notar cuando Naoki se sentaba nuevamente en su sitio, dando a entender que era él el que había ido al baño.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Y seguimos! Si se preguntan dónde está lo sexy, aquí hay una pequeña, pequeñísima muestra. Luego vendrá algo mejor. ¡No coman ansias!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Kotoko y Daisuke salieron del restaurante árabe al terminar su almuerzo y acordaron ir caminando al parque del que Kotoko había hablado. La muchacha notó que Daisuke estuvo menos animado después del incidente del vaso de leche, pero cuando preguntó se le informó que no pasaba nada y prefirió no insistir en el tema. La caminata, al parecer, estaba mejorando el ánimo del chico, ya que empezó nuevamente a bromear con Kotoko e hizo que ella le tomara del brazo. Pero, de repente, el buen ambiente se vino al piso cuando encontraron a Naoki y Sahoko de frente. El corazón de Kotoko empezó a latir a 130 por minuto, no le gustó lo que vio y bajó la cabeza, mirando sus zapatos. Quiso soltarse del brazo de Daisuke, pero él de un leve apretón se lo impidió.

"Buenas tardes, Kotoko-san. Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte. ¿Estás en una cita?"

"Buenas tardes, Sahoko-san. Si, hoy estoy en una cita. Él es Daisuke Takada."

"Mucho gusto en conocerla. Soy Daisuke Takada, a su servicio."

"Tu novio es muy guapo, Kotoko-san. Hacen muy bonita pareja."

"¡Oh, no somos novios…!" Quiso explicar Kotoko.

"Aún." Concluyó Daisuke rápidamente.

Naoki veía con ojos entrecerrados el enlace que formaban los brazos de la otra pareja. Recordó haber visto a Daisuke un par de veces en la universidad con Kotoko y sus amigas. Sin mediar palabra tomó delicadamente a Sahoko del codo y empezó a caminar nuevamente, pero no logró avanzar mucho ya que Sahoko tenía una idea.

"Kotoko-san, Daisuke-san. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan al Museo Metropolitano? Naoki-san y yo vamos a ver la exposición de Francis Bacon y me parece mejor si vamos en parejas."

Naoki hizo una media sonrisa. ¿Kotoko en un museo? Se congelaría el infierno primero. Justo cuando vio que Kotoko y Daisuke se miraban, quiso hacerle una aclaración a Sahoko.

"Sahoko-san, por favor no los fuerces a acompañarnos. Tal vez ellos ya tengan un plan más divertido, ya sabes, acomodado a su nivel."

Sahoko miró con sorpresa a Naoki, como si fuera la primera vez que lo conociera. Daisuke sintió las manos de Kotoko apretarse alrededor de su brazo.

"Muchas gracias por su amable invitación Sahoko-san, pero Koto-chan y yo estuvimos en el Museo toda la mañana. Además de otras, disfrutamos mucho la exhibición de Francis Bacon. ¿No es cierto, cariño?"

Naoki no logró disimular su sorpresa al abrir un poco más los ojos cuando escuchó _Koto-chan_ y _cariño_ salir de la boca del estúpido que estaba al frente suyo. _¿Con qué "cariño"? Pues que sean muy felices, que mueran de felicidad si es posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretende tenerlo del brazo? ¿El beso que interrumpí no iba a ser el primero?_ Afortunadamente nadie lo estaba mirando: Kotoko y Daisuke se miraban a los ojos y Sahoko miraba a Kotoko. Puso nuevamente su cara de póquer y esperó la respuesta de "cariño – Koto-chan".

"Así es Sahoko-san. Daisuke me llevó al museo después de desayunar juntos. Fue muy entretenido."

"¿Desayunar? ¿O sea que ustedes dos…?"

"¡No! Daisuke me recogió temprano en casa de los Irie, es todo."

"Sahoko-san, ¿podemos seguir?" Expresó Naoki al confirmar su infierno congelado.

"Oh, claro que sí, Naoki-san. Fue un gusto verlos, espero que su cita siga siendo divertida".

"Igualmente Sahoko-san, Irie-kun." Kotoko hizo una pequeña reverencia y junto a Daisuke se retiró del sitio.

Sahoko vio cómo Naoki siguió con la vista a la dupla que acababa de retirarse. Naoki se sintió observado, por lo que giró su cabeza y con una sonrisa le preguntó a Sahoko que si quería continuar. Dio un par de pasos, pero notó que Sahoko no se movía. Se volvió para mirarla y encontró un par de lágrimas en los ojos de la hermosa joven.

"Naoki-san, ¿yo te gusto?"

"No hay un hombre cuerdo en la tierra a quien no puedas gustarle. Eres la mujer perfecta, Sahoko-san."

"Tener buenas notas y ser callada no me hace la mujer perfecta. Siempre he creído que no hay un único ejemplo de pareja perfecta, sino que cada quién busca en otro las cualidades y características que hacen que nuestro corazón se llene de tranquilidad y amor."

Naoki la miró con sorpresa. No sabía que responder, pero su descripción encajaba perfectamente con alguien…

"Naoki-san es un gran hombre de negocios, con una inteligencia sin par. Pero no comprende sus propios sentimientos. Me voy primero a casa."

Naoki se quedó ahí, sintiendo cómo las piezas de un rompecabezas que desconocía empezaban a encajar. Era como si hubieran encendido la luz de una habitación que conocía y recorría perfectamente en la oscuridad, pero que veía por primera vez. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y se dijo a sí mismo: _¿Y de qué sirve ponerle nombre al sentimiento? Kotoko tiene a otro. Yo necesito a Oizumi. Y así es como debe ser…_

Kotoko estaba cabizbaja. La tristeza de verse forzada a recordar su amor por Naoki no la permitía mirar al frente mientras caminaba. Daisuke lo notó y se puso como meta alegrar el día de Kotoko. Con un movimiento rápido, se paró frente a ella haciendo que se chocara en su pecho. Una muy confundida Kotoko miró a Daisuke, quién se agachó y le plantó un beso en la comisura del labio. Kotoko no lograba reaccionar, así que Daisuke le dio otro beso en la comisura del lado contrario.

"¡Para ya!" Exigió Kotoko.

"¿Y si no quiero?" Respondió divertido Daisuke. "Sólo te estoy dando un amistoso beso en la mejilla. Bueno, dos."

"Eso no es correcto. Y esa no es mi mejilla," Kotoko sentía el sonrojo subir a sus pómulos.

"A ver, ¡ésta si es tu mejilla!" Un gran y sonoro beso aterrizó en la frente de Kotoko.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"

"Ah, ¿no era? Ok, ésta si es." Daisuke le dio otro beso a Kotoko, esta vez en la mejilla izquierda. A estas alturas, Kotoko ya se estaba riendo, manoteando débilmente para separarse de Daisuke.

"¡Oh, mira! ¡Tienes otra mejilla!" Y un beso cayó en la mejilla derecha de Kotoko, mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

"Y esto, ¿es una mejilla?" Esta vez el beso fue a dar al cuello de Kotoko, unos centímetros más abajo de su oreja derecha. Un gemido corto e involuntario abandonó los labios de Kotoko, quién abrió los ojos tanto como sus párpados se lo permitían.

"No te conoces, Kotoko. Eso nunca es bueno. No te has dado la oportunidad de explorarte, de saber qué te gusta. Nunca has experimentado lo que es un buen beso, una caricia o muchas caricias a la vez. No te estoy empujando a tener sexo con cualquiera, pero maldición, tienes más de 20 años y no sabes cuáles son tus áreas sensibles. Entiendo el fervor que las chicas guardan para su primera vez y no tengo nada contra eso, más tampoco creo que sea malo buscar tus gustos, así sea tu solita."

Kotoko escuchaba a Daisuke en esa banca retirada del parque y su cabeza giraba. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero le sorprendía no sentirse incómoda al escucharlo. Nadie, ni siquiera Jinko o Satomi le había hablado así antes. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, tantos consejos quería escuchar, pero, ¿esto era tema de conversación de una cita? ¿la primera cita? Se paró de golpe y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no sabiendo bien que pensar. De repente sintió una piedra detrás de su tacón derecho y se tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Antes de caer se giró para apoyar sus brazos en el suelo, pero su rodilla derecha fue la que primero aterrizó sobre las piedras. Daisuke corrió a su lado y la ayudó a poner de pie para luego sentarla en la banca en la que estaban. Vio como en su rodilla ahora había una herida de la que salía sangre, por lo que tomó su pañuelo y le aplicó un vendaje improvisado.

"Buenos reflejos, Kotoko." Refirió Daisuke mientras terminaba el vendaje, arrodillado ante ella.

"¿Koto-chan ya no está en oferta, cariño?" respondió Kotoko con un gesto entre sonrisa y dolor.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema con Koto-chan. El cariño vendrá después. Por cierto, lindos panties. El encaje blanco te sienta muy bien, aunque creo que el negro contrastaría mejor con tu tono de piel."

Kotoko sintió nuevamente el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas, pero sorprendentemente no se intimidó.

"Gracias, el encaje negro lo tengo más al norte. No soy muy de emparejar la ropa interior.

Esta vez fue Daisuke el que se enrojeció al imaginar ese norte, agradeciendo a Kami que tenía su cabeza agachada intentando anudar el vendaje. Le dio gusto que Kotoko se sintiera cómoda haciendo ese tipo de bromas con él, considerando su mente infantil y puritana. Al terminar el vendaje quiso sentarse al lado de ella, pero el bulto que se iba a evidenciar en su entrepierna le recomendó que se quedara mejor en el piso.

"Gracias por el vendaje, tienes buena técnica."

"Hace poco vi el curso de soporte vital básico. Esto, querida, es tu Daisuke aplicando el conocimiento."

"Ya veo. ¿Será posible que mi Daisuke me acompañe por algo de comer? Tu Koto-chan tiene hambre y de paso quiere buscar un antiinflamatorio."

Los dos se miraron riendo, sintiéndose cómodos con la mutua compañía. Daisuke le dio la mano a Kotoko para ayudarla a pararse del banco, ofreciendo posteriormente su brazo a modo de apoyo.

La tarde pasó con el mismo ambiente: coquetería sin compromiso y muchas carcajadas. Al llegar la noche Daisuke llevó a su casa a Kotoko, a quién ayudó a entrar.

"Gracias por este día, me divertí como hace mucho no lo hacía."

"No me despidas aún. Sé que tu habitación está en el segundo piso y planeo acompañarte."

Con un movimiento ágil, Daisuke tomó a Kotoko y la cargó como si de recién casados se tratara. Kotoko ahogó un grito antes que escapara de su garganta y agradeció que ya todos, aparentemente, estuvieran dormidos. Empezaron a subir las escaleras sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que les llegaba desde más atrás, donde Naoki observaba el ambiente tan íntimo que los dos emanaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh yeah! ¡Quinto capítulo! Creo que agregar capítulos más a este fic. Éste, por ejemplo, es bastante largo y un poquito triste también. En el próximo habrá más acción y entenderemos por qué es Rated M ;) ¡A leer y dejar sus reviews!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Daisuke llegó a la habitación de la damisela en apuros y delicadamente la depositó en su cama, para luego devolverse en sus pasos y cerrar la puerta.

"¿Lista para algo de acción para mayores de 18?" La pregunta quedó acentuada con una sonrisa malévola.

"No sé qué tengas en mente, pero te recuerdo que estamos en una casa llena de gente y tengo una gran capacidad pulmonar."

A paso lento, Daisuke se acercaba a la cama donde Kotoko estaba sentada, inclinándose hacia ella con la misma sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos. Ella no entendía la naturaleza de la tensión que sentía entre ellos, pero en total honestidad, no estaba enteramente molesta. Se mantenía, eso sí, precavida y lista para atacar.

"No te asustes, voy a subir tu vestido lentamente…" Una mano lo detuvo de lograr su propósito, encontrando la mirada de una Kotoko asustada… ¿y curiosa?

"No te atrevas, Daisuke."

"Pero, si no me atrevo, ¿cómo voy a quitarte el vendaje? Digo, no pretenderás quedarte con la herida sucia…" La sonrisa de Daisuke cambió de malévola a divertida, haciendo que Kotoko dejara escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. El muchacho se arrodilló por segunda vez en el día ante ella y examinó con la mirada el vendaje artesanal.

Naoki escuchó la puerta de Kotoko cerrarse y esperó a Daisuke en el piso de abajo para supervisar su salida, pero al cabo de unos minutos nadie bajó. Los sentimientos de ira y ¿celos? Se incrementaban por minuto. _¿Qué le hace pensar a Kotoko que puede usar mi casa como burdel?_ Subió las escaleras con gesto impasible, pero los puños cada vez más apretados en los bolsillos de su pantalón indicaban la rabia que estaba experimentando. Se detuvo en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Kotoko y escuchó algo que le hizo revolver el estómago.

"Está bien Daisuke, no opondré resistencia pero, por favor, hazlo suavemente."

"No te preocupes cariño, voy a tener mucho cuidado. Dime todo lo que vayas sintiendo, así sabré cómo moverme." Daisuke subió el vestido de Kotoko hasta la mitad del muslo, ya que también se había manchado un poco de sangre y hierbas. Kotoko sintió el roce del vestido y no pudo evitar reírse, ya que era muy sensible a las cosquillas.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya no estás tan nerviosa." Sonrío él. Mostrándole sus manos, le preguntó: "¿De casualidad tienes protección?"

"¡Claro que sí! La semana pasada nos dieron un kit en la universidad. Está en mi mesita de noche." Ella estiró su mano y sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche una pequeña cajita con insumos básicos de primeros auxilios, entre ellos, guantes descartables.

"Ya veo, soy el primero que va a usar esta caja, ¿no?"

"Así es mi querido, así es. ¿Podrías empezar ya? No me quiero poner nerviosa de nuevo…"

"De acuerdo. Relájate y déjamelo todo a mi" El dedicado muchacho desanudó con sumo cuidado el vendaje, pero no logró evitar un leve roce entre la pieza de tela y la herida de Kotoko, quien reaccionó al estímulo.

"¡Ah! Eso dolió un poco…"

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"¡No! Por favor sigue. Tengo muchas ganas de terminar." La sangre seca estaba formando un pequeño desastre en la cama de Kotoko, además ella sabía que tendría que lavar la herida más temprano que tarde si quería evitar una infección. No obstante, no podía evitar hacer gestos de dolor cada vez que él rozaba su herida, quitando pequeños trozos de tierra y piedrecillas.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Tal vez desde su perspectiva no lograra ver alguna partícula que ella si viera. Con voz adolorida, Kotoko respondió:

"Si, mucho. Parece que tuvieras mucha experiencia. ¡Ojalá que en estas situaciones siempre seas tú quien esté conmigo!"

Naoki estaba lívido. _Mi Kotoko, ella no… No, no es posible, estoy imaginándome cosas… No es mi problema, además… Mañana le exigiré respeto por mi casa, no es mi problema, no me importa, no es…_

"¡AAAAHHH! ¡Oh por Dios!" Una piedrecilla considerablemente grande fue sacada por las preocupadas manos de Daisuke.

Naoki sintió un bloque de hielo en su abdomen. Su lado racional desapareció, dando solo cabida al impulso de defender lo que era suyo. _¡Daisuke, maldito!_ Abrió la puerta con furia ciega y entró con pasos agigantados. Ni siquiera notó que Kotoko estaba completamente vestida, solo vio a Daisuke con la cabeza prácticamente entre sus piernas.

"¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!" Su tono era tétrico, ni siquiera era un grito sino más bien una voz infernal. Empujó a Daisuke, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y tomó a Kotoko por la muñeca, obligándola a ponerse de pie a su lado. Con la misma inflexión en su voz, le exigió:

"Largo de mi casa. No eres bienvenido y mucho menos a esta hora. No te molestes en volver."

"Kotoko me dio la bienvenida, ¿no?"

"Ella no tiene el derecho de tomar decisiones sobre esta casa."

La aludida notó los ojos inyectados de sangre y odio en Naoki, y aun cuando ella misma estaba bastante asustada logró articular palabras.

"Muchas gracias Daisuke, mañana hablaremos. Vete a tu casa y escríbeme cuando llegues." La pobre sintió que el agarre de su muñeca se endureció, pero no dejó que eso se reflejara en su rostro. Quería que Daisuke saliera lo más pronto posible para evitar un lío mayor. Con una sonrisa, le insistió:

"Ve a casa, descansa bien."

"¿Vas a estar bien?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Daisuke se acercó a Kotoko y le besó la mejilla del lado donde Naoki estaba de pie. De nuevo, el agarre en la muñeca se intensificó.

"Te buscaré mañana. Descansa cariño."

Daisuke salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Se dirigió a su auto y, mientras iba a su apartamento, reflexionó sobre los impulsos primitivos que genera el amor en las personas.

Kotoko movió bruscamente su brazo, escapándose del furioso Naoki Irie. Instintivamente se acarició su pobre muñeca con la otra mano y vio lo roja que había quedado su piel. Naoki también lo observo y se arrepintió. Ahora que su cerebro estaba funcionando a una temperatura menor se dio cuenta que entre ellos no estaba pasando nada de lo que él creía. Los ojos dolidos de Kotoko encontraron los suyos, que vieron cuando un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica triste que había frente a él.

"Ya sé que no tengo derechos sobre esta casa, procuraré no invitar a nadie más. Daisuke solo me estaba ayudando a curar la herida de mi rodilla y por eso le permití entrar a mi habitación, o bueno, la habitación de Yukki. No pensé que tu odio por mi fuera tan profundo Irie-kun, pero ahora sé que soy más que un estorbo para ti. Buenas noches." Naoki la miraba sin gesto alguno y la observó mientras tomaba sus elementos de aseo y salía hacia el baño. Logró ver su rodilla lastimada y el bloque de hielo en su abdomen se acentuó. Ahora con ella en el baño miró la cajita con gasas, guantes y vendas que había encima de la mesita de noche, además de un pañuelo con sangre que estaba en el piso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo a si mismo por lo que había hecho.

Entró a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se apretó el entrecejo, intentando obligar a la sensación de desesperación a desaparecer. Todavía podía sentir la piel de Kotoko debajo de su mano, pero también podía ver sus lágrimas, su tristeza. _Kotoko tiene a otro. Yo tengo a otra. No tengo porqué sentirme así. No tengo derecho. Ella merece que la quieran, ella tiene el corazón más hermoso que he visto. Su sonrisa derrite el odio en las personas, su mirada es dulce y te hace sentir en casa. Su persistencia es de admirar, su amor incondicional te hace pensar que nadie te va a amar igual y eso no te importa. Solo quieres su amor, solo quieres sus sonrisas, admiras la intensidad de su alma y te quieres perder en ella. La amas sin darte cuenta y se convierte en tu oxígeno. No hay racionalidad que logre explicar el amor que Kotoko produce y que va más allá de sus hermosas cualidades y tiernos defectos. Tiene tanto potencial, tiene tanta vida por delante. La vida de Kotoko… cualquier hombre estará feliz de compartirla y yo no puedo, así la ame… ¿La amo? No puede ser, no puedo… no puedo amarla, no puedo hacerla feliz, acabo de decirle que esta no es su casa, acabo de menospreciar su dolor. No puedo amarla, pero aun así…_ La desesperación lo llevó a golpear la cama con el puño cerrado e inmediatamente temió haber despertado a Yukki. Afortunadamente, su hermano seguía profundamente dormido.

Viendo que dormir no iba a ser una opción, Naoki salió nuevamente de su habitación y se encontró de frente con Kotoko que acababa de salir del baño. Ella evitó mirarlo y se dirigió con paso rápido a su habitación. Naoki la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

"Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo entrar?" Se reprendió a si mismo por su estupidez, pues ya había entrado.

"Adelante, estás en tu casa. Es más, si quieres salgo yo." Kotoko se sentó frente al pequeño tocador blanco y procedió a desenredar su pelo mojado. Sus ojos estaban rojos, evidencia de todo lo que había llorado en el baño.

"Kotoko, yo… Esta es tu casa, no quise decir lo contrario."

"No hay problema Irie-kun. Ve a descansar, te prometo que no le diré nada a tu mamá, ni siquiera dejaré que lo note." No lo miraba mientras hablaba, solo seguía con la vista fija en el espejo.

"Quiero que de verdad entiendas que no te veo como un estorbo en esta casa, tampoco a tu papá. Hace rato que ya son parte de la familia, así que por favor siéntete como tu hogar porque en realidad lo es."

"Gracias." Su respuesta parca y sin entonación fue una punzada en el corazón de Naoki. Hubiera preferido aguantarse sus gritos.

"¿Podrías retirarte por favor? Necesito vendarme la rodilla antes de dormir."

"Yo lo haré." Con delicadeza la tomó por los hombros y la guio hasta sentarla en la cama. Se arrodilló ante ella y recordó la escena tan similar que había presenciado anteriormente, lo que lo hizo sentir como un imbécil.

"No es necesario, Irie-kun. Yo puedo hacerlo sola." Su insistencia de nada sirvió: Naoki ya tenía en vendaje en la mano y, con mayor experticia que la de Daisuke, empezó a mover el rollo de gasa alrededor de la herida. Kotoko se maldijo internamente por no poder evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente al sentir al hombre que tanto amaba junto a ella. Su rabia se disipó con cada vuelta de vendaje, pero no así la tristeza. Sus manos tomaron vida propia y fueron a posarse en las mejillas de Naoki, quien la miró con algo de sorpresa.

"Ya no te voy a amar más, Irie-kun. Voy a olvidarme de mis sentimientos por ti. No quiero seguir sintiéndome como una molestia para ti. Quiero dejar de sentirme nerviosa cada vez que te veo, quiero dejar de soñar contigo. Necesito tranquilidad y por eso tengo que olvidarme de mi amor por un hombre comprometido en matrimonio que me ve como un mosco en su vaso de leche. Te amo, Irie-kun, pero no voy a amarte más." Kotoko acarició las mejillas de Naoki, como si estuviera secando lágrimas que él no estaba derramando. Luego puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de quien la hacía sentir tanto amor y dolor al mismo tiempo, deslizándola hasta alcanzar su mejilla de nuevo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola e indicándole a Naoki el camino afuera. Él se puso de pie también y caminó hasta donde estaba ella, mirándola sin ninguna emoción. Kotoko alzó la mano hasta la cabeza del muchacho y desordenó sus cabellos como si se tratara de un niño.

"Descansa bien." Y con esas palabras lo dejó de pie en su puerta mientras ella apagaba la luz y se acostaba a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Capítulo 6! Un poquito más sexy ;) Ojalá les guste. Kanpaaaai!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Naoki bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Probablemente ya fuera más de la 1 de la mañana, pero no sentía nada de sueño. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Kotoko, en su piel aún quedaba la calidez de las caricias de la mujer que, ahora sabía con certeza, amaba más de lo que pensaba que era físicamente posible. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo blanco e inmaculado. En medio de la oscuridad, pequeños rayos de luna entraban a la sala, iluminando parcialmente el lugar. Sonrió con tristeza pensando cuánto deseaba subir y demostrarle a Kotoko que la amaba. Quería deshacerse del miedo petrificante de quedarse sin ella.

La salud de su padre estaba en juego.

Pandai estaba al borde de la bancarrota.

Sahoko se veía bastante interesada en él.

Era más que claro que el apoyo económico del presidente Oizumi dependía de un matrimonio arreglado.

Y Kotoko… Su Kotoko no lo iba a amar más.

Naoki sonrió de nuevo, dejando que una sola lágrima saliera de su ojo derecho. Se sentía el hombre más desgraciado y solo del planeta…

El domingo llegó y encontró a un Naoki desvelado y agotado. Todos en la familia bajaron a desayunar excepto Kotoko y Shigeo.

"Qué mañana tan tranquila sin la escandalosa de Kotoko. ¿Dónde está el tío Shigeo?" Yukki buscaba con la mirada.

"Los dos salieron desde muy temprano, dijeron que tenía diligencias qué hacer." Okkasan se veía menos entusiasmada por la ausencia de Kotoko.

"Todos, recuerden que hoy iremos de pesca y pasaremos la noche junto al lago. Naoki, ¿estás seguro de no querer ir?" Shigeki realmente necesitaba ir al lago con su familia para estar lejos de la ciudad y tener un ambiente tranquilo que lo ayudara en su recuperación.

"Gracias otousan, pero mañana debo presentar los avances del plan de recuperación en Pandai. Hoy quisiera darle los últimos toques."

"Gracias por trabajar tan duro, pero asegúrate de tomar varios descansos en el día. Mira este espejo que es tu padre: no quiero que enfermes tú también."

"No lo haré. Gracias por el desayuno, estaré en mi habitación." Naoki se levantó, llevó sus platos vacíos a la cocina y subió las escaleras, pero no entró a su habitación. Al verse en la habitación de ella percibió su dulce aroma, un perfume suave que flotaba en el aire. Cerró la puerta y se recostó en su cama queriendo que ella estuviera a su lado. Recordó la tibieza de sus labios cuando le dio el primer y segundo beso que no se borraban de su mente, ahora entendía su significado. "Te amo, Kotoko…" dijo suspirando de manera imperceptible. Esos labios… Su cuello, sus pequeños senos, sus bien formadas piernas, sus delicadas manos… La imaginó acostada junto a él, sonriéndole sonrojada al sentir sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda. La visualizó como la noche anterior en la que tenía puesta una pantaloneta de dormir muy corta, revelando sus torneados muslos. Solo ella podía hacer que su masculinidad se endureciera, tenía tantas ganas de recorrer su cuerpo, besarla, acariciarla hasta el alma, hacerle el amor sin parar. Sabía que, en comparación, Sahoko tenía más curvas que Kotoko, sus senos por ejemplo eran más grandes. Las imaginó a las dos desnudas observando sus cuerpos y tocándose para comparar tamaños y texturas… _Ya basta Naoki, qué sabes tú si Kotoko ya fue recorrida por el imbécil ese. Probablemente él ya sepa cuál es su sabor, su capacidad, su atrevimiento. Mi Kotoko, no quiero que nadie más te toque…_

Su erección desapareció al imaginar a su amada teniendo sexo con ese tipo. Una ira ciega se apoderó de él y prefirió apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

"¿Dónde estarás, Kotoko…?"

El día pasó y los Aihara no daban señas. Los Irie salieron a las 3pm para su viaje del que volverían en 2 días y Noriko se aseguró que su hijo entendiera que le dejaba suficiente comida como para un batallón. Naoki prefirió enfrascarse en la presentación del día siguiente. A las 8pm bajó a la cocina para comer algo pero se detuvo al ver a puerta principal abrirse. Kotoko entró sola, sus ojos se veían cansados. Cuando la despistada se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naoki se sobresaltó un poco, mirándolo como a un bicho raro.

"¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?"

"Estaba ocupada. Buenas noches, Irie-kun." A Naoki no le satisfizo esa explicación.

"¿Tu papá vendrá a comer?" Kotoko se detuvo a mitad de escaleras para responder.

"No, se unió al viaje con tu familia y dejó a Kin-chan encargado del restaurante." Quiso seguir subiendo las escaleras, pero las preguntas de Naoki no se habían terminado.

"¿No vas a comer? Okaasama dejó comida hecha como para un mes."

"Ya comí. Gracias. Tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir." Kotoko terminó de subir las escaleras y se encerró en el baño, no queriendo que Naoki viera lo nerviosa que aún la ponía. Se desnudó e inició su ducha, cayendo en cuenta que no había llevado sus elementos de aseo. _Soy una idiota… Vamos a ver, aquí hay un champú… Es de Irie-kun… Lo amo tanto, pero necesito olvidarlo…_ Abrazó el largo y delgado envase, apretándolo entre sus senos mojados. El frasco se resbaló y Kotoko logró atraparlo con una mano cuando iba a la altura de su bajo abdomen. La punta fría del envase tocó rápida y delicadamente su monte de venus y no pudo contener un gemido. Se sorprendió por su reacción, pero recordó las palabras de Daisuke: _"No te has dado la oportunidad de explorarte, de saber qué te gusta."_ Dejó la botella en el estante y miró sus manos, dudando de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Deslizó ambas manos sobre sus senos, dejando que las palmas acariciaran en círculos sus pezones. La sensación de calor y ganas que obtuvo como resultado le pareció más que agradable. Apretó un poco por debajo de los senos y luego jugó con sus ahora endurecidos pezones, mandándose impulsos eléctricos a su bajo vientre. Se mordía el labio inferior del puro placer que estaba experimentando mientras apretaba con un poco más de fuerza. La humedad se empezó a apoderar de su vagina, que ahora pulsaba y exigía reconocimiento. Bajó su mano derecha y rozó repetidamente la parte más externa de su sexo haciendo que una nueva oleada de placer y ganas recorriera su cuerpo, para después aventurarse y, sentada en el borde de la bañera, tocarse su clítoris formando círculos con su dedo índice. Gemidos salían desde su garganta sin que ella misma se escuchara y por lo tanto sin contenerlos. Decidió recorrer sus pliegues sin profundizar demasiado las caricias para evitar introducir los dedos, mientras que la otra mano atacaba viciosamente ambos senos. Gemía ahora un poco más fuerte y seguía explorando su centro de placer acariciando con un poco más de fuerza y sintiendo sus jugos multiplicarse al haber introducido un dedo, primero despacio pero ahora con mayor velocidad. Llegó a un punto en el que su vagina le pedía mayor ocupación, por lo que se atrevió a introducir un dedo más experimentando más placer que antes, lo cual causó más gemidos acompañados de movimientos de cadera involuntarios. Se decidió a meter tres dedos y sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se sentía embriagada y no quería que esa sensación se fuera, pero a la misma vez quería vivir el orgasmo. Llevó su otra mano hacia el clítoris y lo estimuló al mismo tiempo que rápidamente metía y sacaba sus dedos, gimiendo casi al tope de su voz. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la maravillosa y suculenta sensación que salía de entre sus piernas, se sentía llegar a un límite desconocido y ahora sus gemidos eran gritos llenos de lujuria, hasta que una explosión deliciosa llenó su cuerpo de temblores y escalofríos. Conoció el orgasmo por primera vez en sus más de 20 años de vida y, mientras se recuperaba, juró que tendría uno cada semana, por lo menos.

Naoki se vino casi al mismo tiempo que ella, mientras recostaba su espalda en la parte de afuera del baño. Recordó haber escuchado un par de veces su nombre entre gemido y gemido y no supo cómo hizo para no romper la puerta y penetrarla hasta dejarla desmayada. Tomo todo el autocontrol que había en él no haber enloquecido al escucharla decir _Irie-kun_ con pasión y deseo, pero ese autocontrol no le alcanzó para evitar masturbarse cuando ella también lo hacía. Rápidamente se retiró hacia su habitación para limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa, maldiciendo mil veces la mala suerte de no poderle hacer el amor, de no poder tan siquiera besarla o acariciar su rostro pequeñito.

Kotoko terminó su ducha tan pronto como pudo y se envolvió en una toalla que, gracias al cielo, estaba junto al lavamanos. No era muy grande, pero no podía ser exigente en esa situación. Abrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie afuera y, cuando se creyó sola, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación. Se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama. _¿No es este el aroma de Irie-kun? Juraría que mis sábanas huelen a él…_ Se juzgó loca y, recordando una promesa, se sentó y tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto: "Hola Daisuke: hace media hora llegué a casa, perdón por no escribirte inmediatamente. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la cena. Gracias por entender mis sentimientos. Gracias por ser tan claro con los tuyos. Espero que Akino te escuche y sepa perdonarte para que estén juntos de nuevo. Un abrazo. Kotoko. P.D.: ¡Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a tocarme las piernas bajo el mantel! ¡Creí que moriría de la vergüenza! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

¡Estoy de vuelta! Este capítulo parece inconcluso, pero necesito dejarlo así para que el próximo tenga sentido. ¡No me odien! :'(

Recuerden dejarme su cuota de amor en los reviews 3. Sin, más, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Naoki intentaba dormir sin éxito. Su presentación sería a las 10am y realmente necesitaba descansar. Un dolor de cabeza crecía y se expandía hacia ambas sienes. _Genial, simplemente genial…_ Se levantó de su inútil cama y fue al primer piso a buscar medicamento, cuando vio a Kotoko sentada en el mismo sillón de la sala en el que él había estado reflexionando la noche anterior. Se acercó a ella y notó que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella se sobresaltó un poco al verlo pero pronto bajó la mirada.

"¿No puedes dormir Irie-kun? ¿Quieres que te prepare un té en leche?

"No, gracias. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? Es casi medianoche. ¿Estás bien?" Naoki se sentó en un extremo del sofá y con la palma dio unos golpecitos, indicándole a una muy extrañada Kotoko que se sentara a su lado. _¿De dónde sale tanta amabilidad? En este momento juraría que no me odia…_

Kotoko obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Sintió la tensión de Naoki pero prefirió no preguntar para evitar una respuesta fría. Respondiendo a sus instintos, abrazó el brazo izquierdo de su acompañante y se recostó en él.

"Quisiera saber qué te pasa, pero creo que no podría ayudarte en nada. Sé que no te gusta que te toque más creo que los dos necesitamos compañía. Olvídate de tu odio por mí solo por este momento y déjame estar contigo. Conozco tu talento y aunque no sé mucho de negocios, sé que podrás solucionar cualquier problema. Si la dificultad es con tu familia tu madre se encargará de resolver rencillas que haya en el ambiente."

Naoki sintió su dolor de cabeza desaparecer, sus hombros se relajaron igual que los músculos de su espalda. La proximidad de Kotoko le producía paz. El aroma de su crema corporal era tenue y agradable. El muchacho cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en sentir la tibieza que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo. La sintió seguir hablando.

"Y si tal vez el problema es con Sahoko-san, estoy segura que los dos, siendo maduros e inteligentes como son, lo solucionarán con cabeza fría. Ella realmente es perfecta para ti, ¿no?" Su voz se entrecortó un poco en la última frase pero no permitió que eso le afectara. Quería apoyar de alguna forma a Naoki antes que él la alejara.

La mención de Sahoko anudó nuevamente la espalda y cuello de Naoki. No quería pensar en ella, es más, hace días que no la llamaba ni ella a él. Con un movimiento brusco de su brazo hizo que Kotoko lo soltara, lo cual ella interpretó como fastidio. La muchacha se paró frente a él y le tomó con ambas manos su cabeza para acercarla a su vientre. Él no opuso ninguna resistencia. Kotoko acarició sus cabellos y sus hombros, queriendo ayudarlo a relajarse. Los ojos de Naoki seguían cerrados, él solo quería rodearla con sus brazos pero la pensaba ajena. Le dolía no poderla abrazar, sentía sus caricias como lo mejor y lo peor de la noche porque sabía que no iba a poder disfrutarlas más. El nombre _Sahoko_ le recordó sus obligaciones y compromisos, lo que a su vez le trajo a la memoria la existencia de Daisuke. Quería amar a Kotoko y no podía. Quería cuidarla, ayudarla a crecer y al mismo tiempo pensaba que ella ya tenía a alguien que cumpliera ese rol. _Odio esta situación. Odio todo._

"Te odio, Kotoko. No sabes lo profundo de mi sentimiento por ti. Odio estar en esta situación contigo. Odio saber que jamás sentiré esto por nadie más." Levantó sus manos y tomó las de ella, llevándolas a su frente. Ella se agachó hasta que su cara estaba al nivel de la de él. Naoki la miró y descubrió las nuevas lágrimas que se habían formado en esos ojos almendrados que él tanto adoraba. Ella le limpió una lágrima que él no sabía que estaba en su mejilla y le ofreció una sonrisa.

"Gracias por decirme que me odias, Irie-kun. Ahora va a sea más fácil olvidarme de ti." Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación. Naoki quedó sentado en medio de la oscuridad tocándose la piel que había recibido ese beso. _Bien sabes que quieres más besos Irie, no luches contra ello. Amas a Kotoko y ella a ti. Ve por más besos, busca más caricias, no luches más, no luches más…"_ Naoki no podía dejar de escuchar esa voz en su cabeza y de nuevo su raciocinio frío y calculador se vino al piso. Ella era la única que lograba sacar su lado más primitivo. Era la única que lo hacía sentir tan acompañado y al mismo tiempo tan solo. Era la única que lo hacía mojar las sábanas. Era la única para él. Corrió tras ella y la alcanzó justo en la entrada que compartían los hermanos Irie. La abrazó por la espalda y sintió la calidez de su cuerpo. Kotoko quiso zafarse de su agarre y no le fue posible.

"Irie-kun, no entiendo…"

"Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien, pero te ruego que no pensemos más, por favor, solo por hoy…" La giró tomándola por los hombros y vio su cara de asombro. La abrazó como si de ello dependiera la vida en la tierra pero no la sentía devolver el abrazo.

"Kotoko, ¿me odias? ¿Tan rápido me dejaste de querer?" Kotoko era un mar de confusión.

"No me hagas esto, te lo suplico. Solo logras confundirme más."

"Dime: ¿estás enamorada de ese Daisuke?"

"No."

"¿Te gusta? ¿Lo besaste? ¿Hiciste el amor con él?" Los ojos del muchacho revelaban desesperación y miedo, algo que ella jamás había visto en él, ni siquiera cuando Shigeki tuvo el infarto o Yukki necesitaba una cirugía.

"No, Irie-kun, no, no. Por favor para, ya no más..."

"¿Me olvidaste? ¿Ya no me quieres abrazar?"

"¡Ya basta! ¡No más! ¡No, no te he olvidado, no soy capaz de hacerlo! ¡Me odio por ser tan débil! ¡Me odio por amarte tanto, me odio por no poder sacarte de mi corazón! ¡Me odio tanto como tú me odias a mi o aún más!"

"Ojalá te odiara Kotoko, para no sentirme tan estúpido y miserable. Pero no puedo, no logro sentir eso por ti, no puedo…"

Naoki no completó la frase y se lanzó a los labios de Kotoko, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con un abrazo firme. Kotoko no tuvo tiempo de pensar y su cuerpo reaccionó casi de inmediato, devolviendo el beso. Él percibió los brazos de ella que con tibieza lo rodeaban, dándole de nuevo paz, felicidad y sensación de plenitud. Se separaron de ese beso tierno y reconfortante para mirarse a los ojos.

"Por esto te odio Kotoko, porque te amo. He intentado ser racional y convencerme de que lo mejor para mí, mi familia y Pandai es que me case con Sahoko, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Necesito tener tus reacciones, necesito que me mires, que reconozcas mi presencia. Cuando te vi con Daisuke supe que era buen tipo y sé que te mereces que te traten bien y que te hagan feliz más no soy capaz de quedarme a un lado." Su voz y gestos no reflejaban emoción alguna. Pareciera que estuviese leyendo un libreto, pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

"¿Fue por eso qué echaste a Daisuke de la casa?"

"Bueno, no solo por eso… Ustedes se encerraron en tu habitación y la conversación que estaban teniendo se escuchaba muy… confusa." Naoki recordó los pequeños gemidos de dolor que Kotoko emitió mientras le curaban la herida y los comparó con los que escuchó hace unas horas atrás mientras se auto-complacía en el baño. Eran realmente diferentes.

"¿Confusa? No entiendo por… ¿Irie-kun?" Kotoko vio un cambio importante en la mirada de Naoki. Ya no la veía con esperanza y alegría, sino que ahora sus ojos estaban un poco entrecerrados y la recorrían de arriba abajo a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Ella solo había visto una mirada similar cuando jugaba a coquetear con Daisuke. _No puede ser que Irie-kun… ¿o sí?_

"Irie-kun, creo que ya debo retirarme a dormir. Tu mañana tienes una presentación importante ¿no es así? Creo que debes ir a descansar para que mañana amanezcas con la mejor disposición. Deben verte lleno de energía." Kotoko sonreía nerviosamente mientras daba joviales palmadas en el hombro de Naoki. Él la seguía escaneando, detallando la pequeña pijama que Kotoko llevaba puesta. Un viento helado entró por la ventana del fondo del corredor, haciendo estremecer a Kotoko. Para Naoki no pasó desapercibido que luego del viento que les golpeó el cuerpo, los pequeños pezones de su amada se endurecieron. _No lleva sostén…_

"Estamos en otoño. ¿No te da frío con esa camisilla tan delgada y ajustada y esa pantaloneta tan corta?"

"La verdad no, mi cobertor es bastante calientito." Kotoko seguía sonriendo asustada y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Su corazón latía con fuerza y, por la forma en que estaba siendo observada, sintió un calor en su bajo vientre que reconocía muy bien, ya que lo había experimentado en el baño momentos atrás. Notó que sus pezones estaban duros e intentó cubrirse el pecho con las manos pero lo único que logró fue abultar sus senos y moverlos. Sintió el rojo subir a sus mejillas. _Kotoko contrólate, no es el mejor momento para dejarse llevar. Aunque estamos solos…_ Cerró los ojos fuertemente, reprendiéndose a sí misma por tener pensamientos impropios.

"Mi cobertor no es tan 'calientito' como el tuyo, yo sí necesito más calor. Ven, te mostraré." A estas alturas Naoki tenía una erección que demandaba ser liberada de su bóxer y atendida por ciertas partes de la anatomía de Kotoko. El ya desesperado muchacho tomó una mano de Kotoko e involuntariamente al hacerlo le rozó la parte descubierta de su pecho. Su piel era tan suave y desprendía un aroma tan magnético… La guió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Kotoko ya se sentía mojada pero algo en ella la frenaba de lanzarse encima de la evidente firmeza en el pantalón de su acompañante.

"Tu… ¿estás seguro de lo que me dijiste?"

"Te dije muchas cosas. Sé más precisa."

"Que no me odias sino que me… amas."

Naoki acunó el rostro de Kotoko con sus manos. Con el pulgar le rozaba los labios con la mayor dulzura que su lujuria le permitía. La miró a los ojos y le aclaró:

"Estoy absolutamente seguro. Te amo, Kotoko Aihara."

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y el calor de su bajo vientre se convirtió en un incendio. La humedad que llenaba su panty necesitaba atención. Pensó que lo correcto sería oficializar las cosas con él, hablar con sus familias, salir a unas cinco citas y celebrar la sexta haciendo el amor con ternura y romanticismo. Pero lo correcto iba a tomar tiempo y ella ya no quería esperar más. Vio que Naoki se acercaba a su rostro con los ojos cerrados y dedujo que estaba buscando otro beso tierno, pero ella tenía otra idea. Lamió dulcemente esos labios que se aproximaban provocando en Naoki más ganas de las que ya tenía. _Esta niña me va a enloquecer…_ Al sentir esa lengua explorando sus labios quiso igualar las cosas, por lo que sacó su lengua para acariciar la de ella. Ninguno de los dos había dado nunca un beso tan diferente en el que los labios no tenían ningún contacto. Naoki profundizó el beso uniendo por fin los labios y recorrió con su lengua toda la boca de ella, mordiendo ocasionalmente su labio inferior e incluso su mentón. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de la garganta de Kotoko, quien con sus manos atraía con fuerza la espalda baja de Naoki para sentir mejor esa dureza que indicaba ganas. Él se sentó en la silla del escritorio y ella se ubicó sobe su regazo, dándole por completa la espalda. Se movía sobre él apoyándose en los brazos de la silla, esa erección la tenía hipnotizada y sabía que se iba a sentir mejor que sus dedos. Naoki daba pequeños gruñidos de placer pues aunque los movimientos de Kotoko no eran experimentados lo enloquecían.

"Te escuché." Logró decir él con voz excitada.

"¿Hmn?" Kotoko no quería pensar mucho.

"Más temprano, en el baño. Gemías y gritabas mi nombre."

Kotoko se detuvo en seco y se puso de pie como un resorte. Estaba avergonzada hasta la médula. _¡No puede ser! ¡Cómo fui tan ruidosa! ¡Nonononononooooooooo!_ De repente sintió un par de manos grandes y masculinas que masajeaban sus muslos desde atrás, empezando desde el pliegue de las rodillas y subiendo con lentitud asesina hasta el borde inferior de esa cortísima pantaloneta.

"No me estoy quejando. En. Lo. Absoluto." El roce descarado de sus dedos que cada vez más subían hasta llegar a la mitad de sus nalgas la estaba mareando de placer. Todo era nuevo para ella pero no quería sentirse tímida. Quería vivir con el hombre que más amaba su primera vez y no se veía con la paciencia necesaria para que fuera algo tierno. Hablar con Daisuke definitivamente había cambiado su perspectiva sobre la sexualidad y ahora se sentía más cómoda con el tema.

Naoki, por su parte, sí que estaba nervioso. Lo que más le tranquilizaba era que sabía que iba a durar un buen rato en la faena gracias a la manito que se había dado más temprano. Ver a esa muchacha emanando sensualidad frente a él le hacía dar miedo de no saberla complacer. Sus preocupaciones salieron volando por la ventana cuando Kotoko tomó sus manos y aumentó la intensidad del agarre en sus nalgas, soltando un suspiro de placer. La escuchó extasiado y su excitación aumentó al ver que, efectivamente, sus acciones eran placenteras para ella. Con ese nuevo impulso de confianza y aprovechando su posición levantó la blusa dejando al descubierto su suave espalda. Plantó besos suaves en ella y le dio gusto ver a Kotoko retorciéndose de placer. Bajó con sus besos hasta el resorte de la pantaloneta y tiró de ella hasta que esas hermosas y bien formadas nalgas estuvieron, literalmente, en su cara. Solo un pequeño panty tipo tanga color negro quedaba en su piel. Besó y mordió suavemente la recién expuesta piel hasta causarle escalofríos de goce, a la vez que los gemidos aumentaban de intensidad.

"Irie-kun, no aguanto más, por favor…" Naoki notó un par de gotitas escurrir por la cara interna de los muslos de Kotoko. Eran muy pequeñitas pero perceptibles. Con su dedo, siguió el rastro que habían dejado de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar al trocito de tela negra que a duras penas cubría la vagina de ella. Corrió el trozo de tela a un lado y acarició con el mismo dedo la unión de sus labios mayores. A Kotoko le fallaron las rodillas por un segundo.

"¡Irie-kun!" Kotoko se giró para quedar frente a frente con Naoki y casi con brusquedad se arrodilló frente a él, buscando bajarle los pantalones. Naoki ayudó con la causa y reveló su miembro grande y pulsante ante Kotoko, quién enrojeció hasta las orejas y el cuello al verlo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició al tiempo que Naoki cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

"¿Lo quieres probar?"

"No sabría cómo hacerlo bien, me da miedo lastimarte…" Naoki sonrió nuevamente. ¡Cómo amaba a esta muchachita! Acarició su rostro y puso sus manos sobre las de ella, enseñándole cómo masajearle el pene. La invitó a que adicionalmente le lamiera la cabeza de ese falo que necesitaba atención y humedad. Kotoko obedeció besando y lamiendo, al principio, solo la punta, pero poco a poco fue recibiendo más y más de su longitud hasta que llegó a la mitad. Boca pequeña, pene enorme. Mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo miraba la cara de puro placer de Naoki y eso la hacía muy feliz. Quitó su boca para seguir con sus manos en la tarea de dar placer.

"Por fin estoy haciendo algo bien para ti. No sabes lo feliz que me siento Irie-kun."

"Tu sola presencia me ha hecho feliz todo este tiempo, solo que ni yo mismo lo sabía."

La sonrisa de Kotoko era enorme, pero la necesidad que sentía entre sus piernas la hizo poner de pie. Se quitó la blusa revelándole a Naoki sus senos, que eran más grandes de lo que él había imaginado.

"Deberías usar ropa menos holgada." Le dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre y luego sus senos. Kotoko se acercó más a él y lo invitó a probar sus pezones, lo cual él aceptó gustoso. La posición se prestó perfecta para una idea que él tuvo: con la mano izquierda masajeaba un seno, con la boca chupaba el otro seno y con la mano acariciaba su vagina. Esos tres puntos de placer estaban llevando a Kotoko al borde del orgasmo, pero ella no quería venirse así. Agarró a Naoki por el cuello de la camiseta y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta tirarlo en la cama. Procedió a quitarse la tanga y Naoki no pudo evitar sonreír casi divertido por esta nueva faceta que descubría en ella. Era maravilloso ver que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Él también se quitó la ropa que le quedaba encima y tumbó a Kotoko en su cama posicionándose encima de ella y moviéndose de forma tal que su erección rozaba el monte de venus de ella. Ella respondió moviendo la cadera y aferrándose de la espalda de Naoki.

"Por favor, hazlo ya…" Kotoko sentía que iba a morir si no tenía ese miembro gigante adentro de ella.

"¿Hacer qué?" Naoki le dio una mirada sugestiva, rozando con su sexo los pliegues de su amante.

"Tú sabes… Solo hazlo…" El desespero se le notaba a leguas, lo necesitaba en ella ya.

"No, no sé… dímelo tú." Naoki se notaba divertido haciendo rogar por sexo a Kotoko. Ella ya no podía esperar, así que tomó cartas en el asunto. Estiró un brazo hasta alcanzar a tomar en su mano el pene que la tenía alterada y lo llevó hasta su entrada. Naoki la miró más que sorprendido, pero esa humedad tan abundante que su dureza estaba percibiendo no le permitió seguir haciéndola rogar. La penetró lentamente y sintió un poco de dolor, al final también era su primera vez. Busco signos de desagrado o incomodidad en la cara de ella, pero solo encontró lujuria. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y los gemidos de Kotoko marcaban el paso, los dos movían sus caderas con un poco de desorden al principio pero pronto se sincronizaron. Las paredes de Kotoko, estrechas y calientes, envolvían su miembro deliciosamente. Las uñas de ella marcaban suaves caminos en la espalda de él, hasta que se fueron a enterrar en sus nalgas. Esos movimientos los tenían extasiados, pero de un momento a otro Kotoko empujó a Naoki interrumpiendo su unión. Él frunció el ceño y la miró con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa, pero ella le respondió con una sonrisa lasciva. Ella subió sus piernas hasta ponerlas en los hombros de él, dándole mayor acceso y una gran vista. Él la penetró nuevamente y le encantó verla así ya que podía observar la penetración, su carita hermosa y sus senos celestiales. La nueva posición los calentó aún más, y las embestidas, al igual que los gemidos de ambos, fueron más fuertes. Los senos de Kotoko rebotaban con cada envestida y su cara de placer era digna de una película para adultos. La niña tierna no existía en ese momento dándole paso a una mujer sedienta de sexo sin vergüenza de pedirlo. Tras unas embestidas más Kotoko se volvió a sentir al borde del orgasmo, su vagina estaba placenteramente caliente y una sensación explosiva se apoderó de su cuerpo y su mente, temblando bajo las aún potentes arremetidas de Naoki que veía con gusto cómo su Kotoko se venía. Un par de penetraciones más y ahora fue él el que llegó a su éxtasis, bañando de semen la piel del abdomen de su amante.

Jadeando, se acostó a su lado para intentar recuperar el aliento. Ella también estaba procurando controlar su respiración, sintiendo el semen aún tibio en su piel. Naoki se puso de pie y trajo del baño una toalla de manos húmeda para limpiarle la piel a la única mujer que quería tener en su cama para toda la vida.

"Igual nos tenemos que dar una ducha, podemos hacerlo juntos…"

"Irie-kun… Te amo tanto, en serio jamás podré dejarte de amar. Gracias por mi primera vez, fue mejor que maravillosa." Kotoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a la vez que dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Su cuerpo entero reflejaba felicidad. Naoki le dio un beso en la frente y luego otro en los labios.

"Tú eres la única que me hace sentir vivo, gracias a ti por ignorar las circunstancias y estar conmigo."

Otro beso selló sus palabras. Kotoko, aún acostada, lo abrazaba con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia ella. El beso inocente se volvió pecaminoso y ahora sus lenguas luchaban por la dominación del otro. Ella percibió algo que crecía y se endurecía al lado de su pierna, sonriendo en el beso.

"¿Tanto te gusto?" le preguntó, acariciando su enorme falo.

"Déjame corroborar algo." Él llevó sus dedos a los pliegues del sexo de ella, notando como nuevamente se llenaba de ese jugo glorioso. "En efecto, yo a ti también te gusto, ¿no?" Los gemidos de Kotoko fueron respuesta más que suficiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Gomenasai gozaimasu! Estoy nadando en un océano de trabajo y cansancio, pero no crean que he abandonado la causa, ¡eso jamás! Por favor recuerden dejarme su amable review para nutrir mi imaginación fanficquera. Los fav y follow me han hecho muy feliz, ARIGATO!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

La presentación de Naoki estuvo llena de energía. Los asistentes notaron una chispa diferente en él, un signo de vitalidad y juventud que no se le notaba antes. Por supuesto él seguía con su mirada impasible, pero ahora mostraba un poco más de amabilidad al responder las preguntas que los demás le hacían e incluso dejó ver un par de veces su sonrisa. Él simplemente no veía la hora de terminar su presentación para volver a casa y disfrutar de la piel y el alma de Kotoko, tal vez esta fuera la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan completo. Al salir de la sala de conferencias se dirigió a su oficina para recoger el maletín y largarse lo más pronto posible, al entrar vio a Matsumoto sentada en el que normalmente era solo su escritorio. Tenía una minifalda de infarto de la que salían dos largas y seductoras piernas que estaban cruzadas y se balanceaban, Naoki les echó un vistazo rápido y siguió caminando hasta alcanzar su maletín que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio. Ella le acarició la espalda haciendo que él inmediatamente se irguiera para evitar el roce.

"Buenas tardes Jefe", el tono seductor de Matsumoto se acompañaba de una mirada incitante.

"Buenas tardes Matsumoto. En adelante no entres a mi oficina sin que yo esté aquí. Bájate de mi escritorio, la madera podría contraer una enfermedad de transmisión sexual tan solo por estar en contacto con tu trasero. ¿Y podrías vestirte adecuadamente para el trabajo? Tu profesionalismo deja mucho que desear."

"Qué seriedad…" Moviendo sus caderas sugestivamente se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró, pero para pesar de Naoki se quedó del lado que él no quería: adentro. Regresó con el mismo contoneo y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina sin siquiera preocuparse por la forma en que su cortísima falda se subió. "Hace mucho calor para ser otoño", dijo mientras se desabotonaba tres botones de su blusa de seda. Naoki se acercó a ella y se inclinó hasta que sus caras quedaron a pocos milímetros de distancia. Sin reparo la observó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose momentáneamente en las áreas más interesantes. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y la tomó por la barbilla.

"Esa ropa se ve costosa, al igual que el perfume que llevas puesto. Hace poco te hiciste arreglar el cabello en el salón, ¿no?"

"Así es Naoki. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Porque lo que no alcanzas a ver aún te puede enloquecer y no me importaría mostrártelo aquí y ahora."

"Ajá, pero, ¿sabes cuál es el problema? Yo tengo tantas ganas de ponerte a gritar que no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado." De pronto, Naoki empujó la cara de Matsumoto con fuerza hacia atrás haciendo que esta se recostara sobre el espaldar del sillón. Él se enderezó y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

"Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte gritar, pero arrancándote cada uno de los pelos que te hiciste arreglar en el salón. Si no quieres perder tu puesto respeta tu lugar de trabajo y respeta a tu jefe. Deja de estarte ofreciendo como una cualquiera en MI oficina, guarda eso para tu vida personal. Poco me importa si soy el único a quién te le ofreces como mercancía de segunda, eso sí, que no te vea ni que me cuenten que estás satisfaciendo tus necesidades sexuales en MI edificio. Recuerda que esta es MI empresa y hojas de vida es lo que SOBRA aquí. Ahora largo de MI oficina, estás suspendida por una semana."

Matsumoto intentaba sostener una mirada burlona y desafiante, pero la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula y el temblor de sus labios le hacían difícil sostener la fachada. Se puso de pie, se arregló un poco las fachas y salió sin decir una sola palabra.

 _Estúpida Matsumoto… Si no caí cuando no tenía mis ganas satisfechas, ahora sí que menos… A duras penas pude separarme de Kotoko esta mañana, pero esta noche también estaremos solos y no lo voy a desaprovechar._

"Tadaima." Naoki anunció su llegada a casa en un tono un poco más alto al acostumbrado pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Kotoko? ¿Estás arriba?" Ni un solo sonido provenía de esa casa. Se dirigió al estudio para descargar el maletín y ordenar algunos documentos, en el camino se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata y el botón del cuello. _Seguramente está dormida…_ Al acercarse a la puerta del estudio escuchó la voz suave de Kotoko y justo después un teléfono que se colgaba. Al entrar la vio con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y la cabeza agachada. Escuchó un par de lágrimas cuando cayeron en la madera. Se acercó y descargó el maletín en el escritorio haciendo que ella se percatara de su presencia, sin embargo, la mirada seguía fija al suelo. La vio salir casi corriendo del estudio y no dudó en ir tras ella. La tomó de un brazo y la hizo girarse, pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

"Mírame y habla conmigo. Dime con quién hablaste por teléfono."

"El presidente Oizumi te llamó. No te encontró en la oficina. Quiere que te de un recado."

El nombre Oizumi le heló la sangre. No es que no hubiera pensado en ello, sabía que era un asunto pendiente pero no quería encargarse de eso hoy. Hoy solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Kotoko sin presiones parentales. Maldijo la llamada que Kotoko había tenido que contestar. Maldijo las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Maldijo el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo por su culpa.

"El presidente me dijo que en una hora estará aquí con Sahoko-san. Quiere hablar contigo sobre algunos detalles de la boda y la luna de miel. Me pidió que te dijera que prepares té chai porque es el favorito de ella. Dice que por favor perdones a Sahoko-san por no haberse comunicado contigo últimamente, que algunas preocupaciones rondaban su cabeza pero que él se encargó de disiparlas." La pobre salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal pero Naoki, obviamente, fue más veloz y la alcanzó fácilmente.

"Ten un poco más de fe en mí. Hoy hablaré con ellos y terminaré este compromiso que..."

"Ah, y también dijo que no ve la hora de ejecutar tan excelente plan que expusiste hoy. Al parecer uno de tus empleados le comentó y ahora está aún más interesado en invertir en Pandai. Dijo que unir las familias va a ser grandioso y que desea que tu padre esté teniendo una recuperación satisfactoria."

El tormento era obvio en los ojos de Naoki. Kotoko lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo y Naoki respondió al abrazo inmediatamente.

"Piensa en lo que es más importante Irie-kun. Tus padres son tan buenos y Sahoko-san es tan perfecta. Tu felicidad está garantizada, no te dejes llevar por sentimientos de un momento por alguien que no tiene nada que ofrecerte." Ella intentó romper el abrazo pero él estaba aferrado a ella como un niño pequeño. Empuñaba el saco de Kotoko por la espalda con fuerza y enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

"Irie-kun..."

"No, este es mi lugar. No te voy a dejar ir."

"Por favor, déjame salir por unas horas. No quiero verla, ni a ti con ella..." La delgada voz de Kotoko se quebró por el llanto.

"Pandai es el fruto de la lucha y dedicación de tu padre, es la fuente de empleo de decenas de familias y la razón de sonreír de cientos de niños que se benefician del esfuerzo de todos. No tires por la borda todo, al fin y al cabo eres un genio y podrás dejar atrás lo nuestro sin mucha demora." Puso sus pequeñas manos en los hombros del muchacho que seguía abrazándola con fuerza y lo empujó con suavidad para luego tomar su rostro con dulzura y besarle la frente hasta que sintió que la soltó."

"Gracias por esto que fue tan breve y tan hermoso. Te deseo lo mejor del universo, Irie Naoki." Y sin más, tomó un abrigo y salió de la casa, deseando no tener que volver.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gomenasai!**_ He estado sumergida en trabajo, nadando en trabajo, ¡buceando en trabajo! Hoy salí a la superficie porque no quiero que jamás se diga que Tatistus abandona un fic, ¡nunca! Por favor denme sus deliciosos reviews para saber cómo lo estoy haciendo. Por la paciencia, _**arigato!**_

* * *

Daisuke y Kotoko estaban sentados en la misma banca del parque que la vio caer hacía algunos días. Los dos miraban el atardecer en el horizonte sin verlo en realidad, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Kotoko ya le había contado los acontecimientos de los últimos días a Daisuke, quien en esta ocasión no supo qué aconsejar así que se limitó a escuchar. Un dejo de tristeza se revelaba en los ojos del atractivo joven. Eso sumado a su falta de comentarios o coqueteos fue un gran indicador para Kotoko de que algo andaba mal.

"Ahora es tu turno de contarme tu historia."

"Bueno, la verdad no hay mucho que contar… Llamé a Akino y acordamos encontrarnos en un café, quise hablar con ella para pedirle perdón o incluso arrodillarme de ser necesario. Le dije que no la dejo de pensar y que me siento incompleto sin ella, que aun si salgo con otras me encuentro… tan vacío…" Silencio. La mirada de Daisuke se perdió de nuevo. En sus ojos se reflejaba melancolía, arrepentimiento y soledad.

"¿Daisuke?"

"No quiere perdonarme. Dijo que mi traición acabó con su confianza, que ella en realidad me amaba y yo no respeté la lealtad que ella me había demostrado, que desea que encuentre mi felicidad y mi paz pero no al lado de ella… yo no quiero una paz así, no creo tampoco poder ser feliz sin ella."

"Tal vez es muy reciente para ella, tal vez necesite más tiempo."

"Ya han pasado 5 meses. ¡5 meses! Le dije que nunca la volvería a lastimar, que solo quiero hacerla feliz pero no me cree…" Se llevó sus manos a la cara como signo de desesperación y luego las apoyó en sus muslos. Apretó fuerte los ojos y los puños antes de seguir hablando.

"Dice que en estos 5 meses se ha enterado de casi todas las citas que he tenido, dice que ella siendo una muchacha tan simple no puede competir contra las 'bellezas' con las que salgo. Pero ella no es simple Kotoko, ella es hermosa, reservada, dulce, sonriente, bondadosa, tierna, estudiosa, disciplinada y justa. Admito que meses atrás cuando empecé a salir con ella fue como reto autoimpuesto de llevarme a la cama a la chica menos sociable y más estudiosa de mi clase, pero al conocerla, al salir con ella, al abrazarla entendí todo lo que valía. En mi desesperación por sexo no supe esperar a que ella quisiera irse conmigo a la cama y una noche estando borracho me lie con otra que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llama. Al día siguiente Akino… ella fue a mi apartamento en la mañana y nos encontró dormidos y desnudos en mi cama. Me desperté cuando escuché la puerta abrirse pero no logré reaccionar sino hasta que la vi mirándome y había tanto dolor en su mirada, tanta desilusión, tanta decepción..."

"Pobre Akino…"

"Ella ni siquiera me gritó, no me habló para nada. Yo me vestí como pude e intenté hacerle entender que en esos 4 meses que habíamos estado juntos me había enamorado de ella, que esa mujer en mi cama era un error de borracho pero ella no me miraba, no me respondía, solo empacaba unas pocas pertenencias que tenía en mi apartamento. Cuando vi que ya tenía todo empacado e iba a salir me interpuse entre ella y la puerta. No quería que me dejara, jamás en la vida sentí tanto miedo, no quería dejarla salir y empecé a llorar como un imbécil. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras le rogaba que no me dejara y le suplicaba perdón más ella seguía sin mirarme. Cuando vi que de sus ojos escapaban lágrimas me sentí como el peor bastardo de la historia y comprendí que no era justo que la retuviera en ese maldito apartamento, así que me hice a un lado y ella se fue."

"Ella debió sufrir mucho, haberte visto así con otra… Pero entiendo que tú también has sufrido."

"En estos 5 meses sin ella no volví a buscarla y salí con otras intentando entumecer el dolor pensando estúpidamente que mi necesidad de sexo iba a ser mayor a mi amor por ella. No ha funcionado y cuando vi la mirada de Naoki en tu casa entendí que el amor es mucho más que sexo, es el impulso primitivo de cuidar a quien te hace sentir completo. El sexo es muy divertido, pero no vale la pena arriesgar el amor por un rato de placer. Verla en clase es una tortura. Ella no me mira nunca, es como si yo no existiera."

"Y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?" Kotoko entendía que lo normal era solidarizarse con Akino y el dolor tan grande por el que tuvo que pasar. Entendía que el malo de esta historia era Daisuke. Pero siendo la soñadora que era también creía que él, hasta el momento, no había entendido como amar y se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Bueno… merecer de lo que se dice merecer tal vez no, pero ¿no somos todos susceptibles a equivocarnos?

"¿Y qué puedo hacer? Me encantaría secuestrarla hasta que entienda que la amo, pero no es una opción. Es evidente que ella ya no me ama. Supongo que debo entender que es una extraña más para mí, aun si cada fibra de mi ser me exige estar con ella."

Los dos volvieron a mirar al horizonte, el sol ya estaba casi completamente oscuro y el frio del otoño empezaba a calar sus huesos.

"Vamos por un té, el restaurante de mi papá está cerca y creo que nos conviene un recinto cerrado y una bebida caliente." Kotoko sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Daisuke que por poco lo deja sin aire. "¡No moriremos de amor! ¡Vamos a superar esto!"

El repentino optimismo de Kotoko desarmó a Daisuke. ¿De dónde sacaba ella tanta energía y positivismo? No pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba el hombro afectado y la tomó de gancho mientras caminaban.

"¿La señorita va a guiar el camino?" Dijo en tono galante.

"Claro que sí, buen señor. Jamás perdería yo el camino hacia la mejor comida Japonesa de todo el país. Barriga llena, corazón contento. Jamás ha probado usted un Sukiyaki tan suculento como el de mi papá."

"¡No me ilusiones Kotoko, llevo casi sin comer dos días y de repente se me abrió el apetito!"

"¡No te vas a arrepentir de pagarme una cena tan deliciosa!"

"¡¿Quéeee?!" Los dos caminaban y reían a carcajadas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más podían hacer en el momento? Iban tan distraídos con sus ocurrencias que no vieron a las tres personas que pasaban al otro lado de la calle, quienes se detuvieron solo para mirarlos.

Naoki sentía como si en su estómago hubiesen volcado una tonelada de cemento y cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera siendo tensionado por un perverso titiritero. ¿Qué hacía Kotoko tan feliz con ese idiota?

Sahoko y su abuelo no entendían por qué Naoki se había detenido tan de repente y buscaron con la mirada lo que él veía con atención indivisa. El presidente Oizumi vio a la linda señorita que reside en la casa de los Irie caminando divertida del brazo de un muchacho apuesto y la visión de la joven pareja lo hizo sonreír, pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato al ver la ira contenida de Naoki y la tristeza mal disimulada de Sahoko. No pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre el daño que estaba haciéndole este compromiso acelerado a los directamente involucrados. ¿Así que las protestas de Sahoko contra el compromiso tenían fundamento? La felicidad de su nieta no valía menos que una sociedad comercial y era definitivamente claro que jamás la pondría en la humillante posición de ser la esposa de un hombre enamorado de otra. ¡Una Oizumi no merece eso y mucho menos su adorada nieta! En ese momento entendió la presión bajo la cual debía estar actuando Naoki: sacrificando su felicidad por salvar a su familia y aliviar el estrés de su padre. Él, como abuelo de Sahoko y uno de los principales interesados en el intercambio comercial, indiscutiblemente debía hacer algo, y pronto.

* * *

 _ **Reviews! Onegaishimasu!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Gomenasai minna-san! Hoy tuve una carga laboral menor y robe tiempo y recursos de la compañía para adelantar la historia u_u... No fue mucho tiempo pero mi ética laboral no me permitirá hacer esto con mayor frecuencia. ¡Encontraré el tiempo para actualizar más seguido!

* * *

Esa noche, Daisuke asistió con Kotoko al restaurante más delicioso de Japón, según ella. Kotoko presentó a Daisuke como uno de sus mejores amigos, dándole tranquilidad al inquieto corazón de su padre. No era que Shigeo guardara esperanzas de unir a Kotoko con Naoki, pero si le parecería bastante pronto para ella el saltar a una relación amorosa sin haber superado tan siquiera un poco al hijo mayor de los Irie. Kotoko esperó con su acompañante a que llegara un mesero a tomar la orden, más se sorprendió al ver que su padre los atendió personalmente, asegurándose de que cada platillo fuese más sabroso que el anterior. La joven pareja de amigos habló y rio de todo y nada, mientras que al mismo tiempo disfrutaban del festín que había ante sus ojos. Después de unas cuantas risas Kotoko fijó su vista en un rincón, encerrada en sus propios pensamientos hasta que bajó sus hashi y miró al guapo joven frente a ella.

"Ahora si Daisuke, quiero olvidarme de él. Quiero, necesito ser egoísta. No quiero pensar más en la felicidad de los demás por encima de la mía, si al fin y al cabo no tengo el poder de cambiar las cosas… Él se va a casar con ella, al final es lo que más le conviene a todos y yo no tengo cómo competir frente a lo que ella le está ofreciendo. Sahoko es hermosa, reservada, inteligente, culta y de muy pero muy buena familia."

"Esa Sahoko es en realidad un bombón. Tiene unas piernas que uffff…" Kotoko le dio un golpe en el hombre derecho antes que pudiera terminar la frase.

"¡Daisuke, controla tus hormonas! Estas hablando de la prometida de alguien más, después de todo."

"Bueno, sí, pero eso no me impide mirar. Aunque tú también tienes unas piernas preciosas, como de bailarina de ballet. Pensándolo bien, prefiero las tuyas."

"Tú no cambias, ¿no? En fin… creo que lo que quiero decir es que necesito dejar de orbitar alrededor de Irie-kun porque es lo mejor para él y para todos, eso sin contar que yo no estoy a la talla de él."

"¿Y él qué opina?"

"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues yo solo me pregunto si él opina igual que tú. ¿Él también cree que ella es mejor? Porque después de lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, tal vez su impresión haya cambiado."

"Él dice que me ama pero yo no logro creerle completamente. Si pienso que encuentra en mí una especie de refugio en el que puede descansar de sus obligaciones y ser él mismo. También considero que está apegado a mí por fuerza de costumbre y convivencia, más la verdad no creo que sea amor lo que él siente pues ya me había dejado muy claro hace años que odia a las mujeres estúpidas y yo no soy precisamente la más brillante…" Los ojos de Kotoko se fijaron en las tablas de madera del suelo, en ellos se notaba la abatimiento que le producía sentirse inferior, poca cosa para alguien como Irie-kun. Daisuke tomó su mano y le dio un aprentoncito a modo de transmisión de confianza.

"Tantos años en los que te han dicho _baka_ surtieron efecto en tu autoestima, ¿no? Tú eres muy atractiva y aun cuando no se te da bien la academia pones todo de tu parte para salir adelante con tus materias. Créeme que esos labios son bastante sensuales, tu pequeña cintura y largas piernas te dan una silueta de infarto, tu cabello brillante te da un aura celestial que hace querer corromperte, pero por sobre todo, tu energía positiva, tu persistencia ante el fracaso, tu sonrisa y tus ganas de ayudar son tu complemento más hermoso. Créeme que si no estuviera tan desesperado por Akino ya estaría detrás de ti… o encima, no sé…" No logró disimular una sonrisa pícara que arreboló levemente las mejillas de Kotoko.

"¡Eres terrible! Pero sabes cómo subirme el ánimo. Si no fuera por ti ahora estaría llorando acurrucada en una cabina telefónica al mejor estilo de Sailor Moon."

"¿De qué rayos hablas…?" Preguntó levantando una ceja.

"¡Jajajaja! De nada, de nada… Pero en serio, gracias Daisuke, eres como medio genial."

"Lo sé chiquilla, lo sé…" Se miraron con complicidad, cómodos con la gran amistad que se afianzaba entre ellos. Aunque había dolor en el corazón de cada uno, la camaradería era un bálsamo para las dolencias de sus almas.

Naoki no estaba teniendo una noche tan sosegada. Después de acompañar al presidente y a Sahoko a su casa, decidió que debía tomar una larga caminata para calmar sus pensamientos. El sentimiento de frustración bañaba sus hombros como una catarata, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera logrando tanto en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo se sintiera como el más infeliz de los fracasados? Peor aún, ¿cómo era posible que él fuera el único sintiéndose derrotado, mientras Kotoko ya estaba riéndose con alguien más? Sería muy hipócrita de su parte reclamarle su frívolo comportamiento a sabiendas de los acuerdos a los que había llegado esa misma tarde con los Oizumi, sin embargo su fuero interno le exigía demandar una explicación sobre la ligereza de cambio de su corazón. ¿O tal vez ese imbécil la estaba engatusando? Kotoko es tan ingenua que no es imposible pensar un escenario así. Si ese era el caso, ¡iba a matar al desgraciado! Pero, de nuevo, ¿qué derecho tenía él, luego de haber fijado la fecha y detalles de su boda? Tampoco pretendía rebajar a Kotoko al nivel de una amante, eso jamás, ella merecía ser dignificada en una posición decente, sin esconderla del mundo. Ahogado en sus pensamientos llegó, sin proponérselo, al restaurante de Shigeo. Tal vez un sake le pudiera ayudar a despejar su mente pues aun cuando él nunca apoyara la idea de beber para olvidar, esta noche merecía un par de grados de alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo.

Cuando entró vio a Shigeo, quien al saludarlo se notó incómodo. Inmediatamente escuchó la risa de Kotoko y giró la cabeza para buscarla con la mirada y, en efecto, ahí estaba devorando lo que parecía un banquete con _ese._ La sangre le hirvió al ver sus manos entrelazadas y sin detenerse a analizar arrastró a Kotoko agarrándola del brazo y la llevó al callejón de la parte trasera del restaurante. Daisuke inmediatamente se puso de pie pero Shigeo lo detuvo, advirtiéndole que aquello era un asunto inconcluso que solo incumbía a ellos y nadie debía terciar en este momento. Daisuke no parecía muy convencido, ya que los ojos de furia de Naoki le daban mala espina, sin embargo ante la imponente presencia de Shigeo poco podía hacer.

Al llegar al callejón Naoki estampó a Kotoko contra la pared, de sus ojos salía fuego y el agarre en el brazo de ella no cedía.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Me estás lastimando!"

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú con ese?! ¡Lo estabas tomando de la mano, estabas cenando con él, te vi más temprano caminar con él por la calle mientras le sonreías! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo cómoda que te sientes con él? ¿Crees que no noto la manera en que él te mira? ¡Anoche era yo quien te tenía en mis brazos, en mi cama y ahora saltaste tan fácilmente a él!" La tenía agarrada de los hombros como si de soltarla se fuera a desvanecer en algún momento. Ella lo miraba con rabia y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme este tipo de espectáculos. No tienes derecho de hacer este tipo de publicidad en el negocio de mi padre. No tienes derecho alguno sobre mí porque tú ya tienes otra, ¡así que dedícate a ella! No deberías perder el tiempo conmigo si tan fácil me consideras." Naoki la soltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Cruzo sus brazos y recuperó su fachada de frialdad, aunque por dentro estaban sus emociones más primitivas al mando de su cerebro. Habló sin pensar.

"¿Y qué quieres que piense? Anoche me decías "te amo" y hoy estás feliz con otro. Con razón te acostaste tan fácil conmigo, la experiencia acumulada con otros te ayuda. Ya veo que tu amor no vale, no me estoy perdiendo de nada y probablemente Sahoko tiene más moral que alguien que conozco y se revuelca con cualquiera, yendo de cama en…"

Una sonora cachetada le impidió a Naoki terminar la frase. El intenso ardor y dolor de su mejilla izquierda le hizo llevarse la mano al rostro instintivamente. Cuando la miró vio en sus ojos tanto consternación y rencor que rápidamente cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo y se arrepintió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Él no pensaba eso, de ninguna manera. En la vida creería que Kotoko era una cualquiera. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y lo miró con ira mal contenida. Naoki no la había visto tan atormentada jamás y sintió que la iba a perder. No la tenía y ya la estaba perdiendo.

"Muy bien Naoki Irie, ¿así que tus "te amo" de anoche fueron para revolcarte con esta cualquiera? Y yo aquí pensando en tu angustia por verte forzado a casarte… Mientras yo pensaba en tu supuesta zozobra, tú pensabas que yo era la mujer más fácil con la que te habías acostado." Naoki seguía con la mano sobre su mejilla, apreciando lo bien merecido que era el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No obstante, las sonrisas que Kotoko compartió con Daisuke aun danzaban en un rincón de su mente."

"Ese Daisuke y tú, ¿son solo amigos?"

"Si, justo en la cena estábamos hablando como un par de amigos que comparten sus penas de amor pero esta noche me voy a su cama. Quiero saber qué se siente cumplir con tus expectativas por primera y última vez."

Kotoko se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera del restaurante. Sus piernas eran poco más que gelatina y su corazón latía con furia y sufrimiento. De pronto sintió que un par de brazos la rodeaban desde atrás, la calidez del otro cuerpo entibiaba su espalda maravillosamente. Ella se ajustaba con tanta perfección al cuerpo de él que parecían dos piezas únicas que nunca encajarían con ninguna otra, excepto a la fuerza. Percibió con extrañeza como ese cuerpo que la abrazaba y le impedía irse temblaba violentamente. La voz de Naoki rompió el silencio del abrazo que ella seguía aceptando sin oponer resistencia.

"No puedo más… ¡No se supone que amar sea tan complicado! Es una simple reacción química en el cerebro, algo útil para perpetuar la especie, la solidificación de relaciones familiares para conformar la sociedad… ¡Yo te amo y quiero amarte siempre! ¡No quiero que tengas sexo con Daisuke hoy! No es cierto que te crea fácil, de hecho eres lo más complejo que me he encontrado y sin embargo con tu complejidad complementas mi vida. No te quiero perder Kotoko, por favor no te acuestes con él, por favor…"

"Tú tienes a Sahoko, piensa solo en ella. Recuerda a Pandai, a tu familia, a los Oizumi… Yo no te sirvo en nada. No tengo el dinero o las conexiones para ayudar…" Se sintió girar y lo próximo que supo es que Naoki la estaba besando con más pasión de la que le hubiera mostrado nunca. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de la garganta de él como si fuera la primera vez que besara en su vida. Luego el beso disminuyó de intensidad hasta ser algo tibio y tierno cuan si de besar un cubo de azúcar se tratara.

"Kotoko a mí ya no me importa si Oizumi me da el dinero o no. No creo que sea justo con Sahoko 'comprarla' a cambio de un negocio. Sé que no tengo alternativas pero voy a pensar cómo puedo apoyar a mi familia así tenga que crear una empresa de cero. No importa las noches que tenga que pasar en vela ni los sacrificios que tenga que hacer, con tal que esos sacrificios no te incluyan a ti."

"Irie-kun, yo…" La voz se le cortó al sentirse tan abrumada. "Yo no quiero herir a tu familia. Ellos me acogieron como si fuera su propia hija y ahora que están a punto de salir del bache económico en el que están… Yo no puedo ser tan egoísta como para desestimar el bienestar de Pandai y los Irie por culpa de mi amor por ti."

"¿No confías en que yo pueda encontrar otra solución?"

"No es eso, sé que eres muy capaz."

"Entonces déjamelo todo a mí. Yo no te voy a dejar ir, ni siquiera si tú me lo pides." Kotoko dio un pequeño salto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Naoki depositó un beso en su cabeza y la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia la calle al final del callejón.

"Vamos, Kotoko."

"¿A dónde?"

"A mi apartamento. Necesito estar a solas contigo, pero no en un callejón." Si se estuvieran mirando a la cara, verían el sonrojo del otro. Siguieron caminando en silencio, disfrutando el contacto de sus manos y anhelando llegar pronto al apartamento.

* * *

 **¡Déjame tu review por favor, me hará muy feliz!**


End file.
